Monster Fight
by deandreyoung567
Summary: This story is about a 13 year old boy and his new friends who will become the greatest Monster Fight Fighters in the world. But will opponents that might be stronger then them and defeat them find out.
1. What's Monster Fight

**Monster Fight**

Episode 1: What's Monster Fight ?

Mike Sakami is 13 and his life is just about to get weird. Field open said Danny. I call Double Drozeros. A monster came out of the card, it was a black dragon with 2 heads. Go Lightning Lion said Tucker. A yellow lion with lightning armor. Go Double Drozeros Black Void Blast said Danny. 2 Black bolts went out of Drozeros two head's mouth. Cast Lightning shield said Tucker. He pull a card from his glove and threw it in the air. Cast Black hole said Danny. He toke a card from his glove and threw it in the air . A black hole sucked the lightning shield inside of it. No way said Tucker. Double Drozeros Black Void Blast said Danny. The blast hit Lightning Lion it grabbed his arms and legs. Unleash The Darkness Double Drozeros Dark sword strike said Danny. Danny toke a card from his glove and threw it in a air. Two sword's materialized in Drozeros's hand's. Drozeros Sliced Lightning Lion and Lion turned back into a card. I lost said Tucker. The field went away.

That was a spectacular win by our raining champion Danny Foli and his partner Double Drozeros said the Announcer. A 10 year old girl was watching the T.V. Go Danny said Emi. Danny is only 15 and he is the 10 time champion said the Announcer. Hey Emi what you doing said her brother Mike. I'm watching a Monster Fight Tournament. What's Monster Fight said Mike. You don't know it's the newest game only a few kids can get a cool partner like Double Drozeros he is 1 of the legendary dragons that are the guardians of there world said Emi. Hey can you tell me all about them I heard there's a class on this game.

Here is what it's about, The five dragons Thunder Dracyan the blue dragon he specialize in Attack, Lightning Dravise the white dragon he specialize in Rapid-Blast's, Double Drozeros the black dragon he specialize in Double Attacks. Strike Dragren the red dragon he specialize in Precision Attacks, And Smash Dragold he specialize in the Change system he can change from Normal Mode , Power Mode, and Sniper Mode for more accuracy shots, even though he has 2 other forms a Dracyan is the leader said Emi. These monsters are cool I wish I could open a card pack with a 1 of the last 4 legendary dragon's said Mike You may or may not said Emi. Later that night. Double Drozeros Come out said Danny. He put the card in the air two black heads came and Double Drozeros materialized. You called said Double Drozeros. And he sat down. Danny was still standing up as he looked at the night sky with his hand in his pockets. I just want to know if there any strong opponents out there said Danny. I don't even know if anyone has opened a card pack to release my brothers they might be a challenge but sense you have me you cant get them said Double Drozeros. The next morning mike ran out of the house early to his local card shop. Hello welcome to Gamers Guild card shop said The manager Mikey. Hello Mikey I'm here to buy a pack of royal thunder cards said Mikey That's fine my daughter Yumi will ring you up right Yumi. Whatever said Yumi. Here kid, she tossed a pack to him he gave her a buck. He opened the pack he had 5 cards in them the first card was Thunder shield, the second Thunder Sword, Third Thunder Field, Fourth Double Thunder, and The last card glowed blue in the shop. You drew a partner card take it outside said Mikey. Every one ran outside Mike put the card in the air it had a blue dragon face the card materialized into Thunder Dracyan. I am Thunder Dracyan and I am your partner said Thunder Dracyan. Cool said Mike Thunder Dracyan roared and a blue light covered Mike's hands it made Blue gloves come on his hand and he got a deck of thunder themed card's into a deck. That is your deck you can use them in a Monster Fight battle. Double Drozeros Roared and had Danny on his back. Hello Dracyan and hello his new partner said Double Drozeros. I challenge you to a battle Mike I've been looking for a challenge like another partner of a legendary dragon said Danny. Should we Dracyan asked Mike. Dracyan nodded. We accept said Mike


	2. My Very First Battle

**Monster Fight**

Episode 2: My Very First Battle

Field open said Danny and Mike. Everyone was in the field with them watching. Arise Double Drozeros said Danny. He threw the card in the air two black dragon heads came out and materialized into Double Drozeros. Arise Thunder Dracyan said Mike. He threw the card in the air a blue dragon head came out and materialized into Thunder Dracyan. Black Lightning he threw a card in the air. Double Drozeros mouth shot out Black Lightning out of his two mouths and blasted Dracyan. Cast Thunder shield said Mike. He held a card it glowed and formed a shield and blocked the attack. My turn Cast Thunder Sword and Cast Thunder Axe Thunder Dracyan power is doubled said Mike. Thunder Sword and Thunder Axe slash said Mike. Cast Black hole said Danny. He threw his card to the ground and it made a black hole and sucked Dracyan weapon's into it. Cast dark shield and Dark sword he threw both cards at Drozeros and a shield materialized in one hand and a sword in the other. Unleash the darkness shield sword strike said Danny. The sword and shield fused together and made a copy of itself. Drozeros had 1 in both of his hands. Dark light covered the sword and he attacked. This battles finished said Danny. The smoke cleared Dracyan was still standing. What just happened said a kid. Mikey said I can answer that, before the attack happened Mike casted Thunder Duplicate and made a copy of Dracyan to take the attack for the real one. So you stopped my attack said Danny.

Cast Thunder Duplicates said Mike. He held the card up and made 4 more copy's of Thunder Dracyan. I also cast Thunder Swords said Mike his card split into 5 and it gave a sword to each copy of Dracyan. 3 of my Dracyan copies attack THUNDER STRIKE said Mike. My last 1 and my real 1 attack keep it mixed up make him confused said Mike Thunder Sword Strike said Mike. They slashed Drozeros and the copy went away. Thunder Strike said Mike. He held up the card and Thunder Dracyan opened his mouth and blasted Drozeros with Thunder. Cast Black Hole said Danny. He Held his card in the air and it turned black and made a Black Hole that sucked in the Thunder. Looks like both Dragons and Partners look pretty tired right Yumi said Mikey. Yumi was staring at Mike will he was standing there breathing hard. Your not to bad for a beginner said Danny. Your not so bad for being a 10 time champion said Mike. That's true but I'm going to have to end this said Danny. Unleash the Darkness Double Drozeros DARK METEOR said Danny

He Threw the card to Drozeros he opened his mouths and 2 Black Meteors and grew in his mouth about to hit. I'm sorry kid but I was wrong to come here your not that strong, DARK METEOR. I never give up said Mike. Everyone looked at Mike. Mikey said that's a fighter with spirit. Yumi said he lost its over. Mikey said just wait and see. This the Final card I'm using, THUNDER DRAIN AND RETURN. The card glowed blue Mike threw it at the 2 dark meteors. It Absorbed its power and gave it to Dracyan, Dracyan toke the Dark Meteors and made them to Thunder Meteors and fused them together, and blasted them back. This has been fun, go THUNDER OMEGA METEOR. The Blast Hit Drozeros perfectly he turned back into a card and the field went away. I won said Mike. Arise Double Drozeros said Danny. Hey were you going said Mike Danny jumped onto Drozeros back. We will meet again said Danny and he flew off. Well ok see you later said Mike. Later that Night . What do you think of that kid with Dracyan said Strike Dragren

He is good but not champion good I will battle him sometime said Yumi


	3. The Power of the Red Dragon

**Monster Fight**

Episode 3: The Power of the Red Dragon

"Man I'm going to be late I said I was going to be there at 7:30"said Mike

Mike looks at watch. Watch says 8:00. Walks into the store. "Hey Mike" said Mikey

"Hey Mikey" said Mike "Mikey do you think you can give me the history of Monster Fight". said Mike

"I would be happy to so here is the history it is said that the 5 dragons are the leaders of there universe they live in Andromeda Galaxy, They are know to have fought with 5 people back in ancient it is said that 1 day the dragon's and there new partner's will battle against The Phoenix one last time."

"The Phoenix used to be the ruler of there galaxy until the 5 dragons sealed him away with there second forms that could only be unlocked with a strong bond with there partner. Now we get cards that would have monsters come out and become partners with us." "Some people would get lucky like you, Danny even Yumi have 1 of the dragons".

"Wait Yumi has a dragon"? asked Mike "Yes Yumi has Strike Dragren as her partner" said Mikey. Yumi looked up and said "It's true". "I know what you to can do how about you guys have a battle in the park I will bring some people to watch" said Mikey "Cool I'm in" said Mike. "I really don't care" said Yumi

Later at the Park

Mike has blue glove's on and Yumi has green glove's. "Field open" said Mike and Yumi

"Arise Strike Dragren" said Yumi. Yumi held up a card and a red dragon head with a horn came out and materialized into Strike Dragren. "Arise Thunder Dracyan" said Mike. Mike held up a card and a blue dragon head came out and materialized.

"Cast Fire Shot" said Yumi. She held up a card Strike Dragren Shot out a fire ball. "Cast Thunder Shield" said Mike. He held up a card were a blue light came out and made a shield. "Cast Fire Vortex" said Yumi. She held up a card it made a fire vortex to stop the Thunder Shield. "Cast Thunder Destruction" said Mike. Mike threw a card in the air it destroyed all the other cards and made a counter blast to Strike Dragren.

"Cast Thunder Sword , Cast Thunder Axe, and Cast Thunder Duplicate" said Mike

Mike threw 3 cards in the air, the card made 9 more copies of Dracyan, then the 2 weapons made into 10 different copies and went to all 10 Dracyan. "All Dracyan's Attack" said Mike. "Dragren look's pretty wiped out" said Mike. "CAST SUN METEOR" said Yumi. She threw a card to Dragren it made a Meteor the size of the sun. "This card cant be stopped" said Yumi "Dragren he is strong he will learn….. GO SUN METEOR FIRE. The Blast hit Dracyan that turned him back into a card. " That was a good battle" said Mike. Mike shook Yumi's hand.


End file.
